


Ear Ache

by lyrical_heart



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, ear ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_heart/pseuds/lyrical_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author has a hard time finding inspiration as a severe ear infection takes over her mind and body, but finds inspiration when the god of mischief himself comes to find out why she's been slacking in her writing. Just a bit of fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Written about 2 months ago while I had a severe ear infection. I didn't feel like doing much of anything except fight the urge to go all Van Gogh on my ear and chop it off, and sleep, and well, write. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Samiiiiiiiiiii

 

I sat on the couch with my computer upon my lap as I listened to a mixture of the low hum of the television, and a playlist I had been listening to in my music library. I tried to ignore the fact that despite the amounts of pain medication I had been taking, my left ear still stung and burned as the swelling refused to go down. I nuzzled into my cocoon of blankets and pillows I had made a little more, making sure every inch of my body below my arms were covered in the comforting warmth the blankets provided. Whenever I was sick, even as a child, excessive amounts of warmth always seemed to help make the pain or discomfort go away. However, despite my attempts, I feared everything I had been doing to get better over the past few days was only angering the beast of an illness inside my ear.

I had been trying to work on one of my fan fiction stories, but the throbbing in my ear was extremely distracting, and frankly, quite un-inspiring. I huffed a sigh of annoyance as I decided to focus my attention on Pinterest for a while. While most of my friends used the site to find great DIY ideas, or recipes, or actual practical and useful things, I used it as another means to fangirl and fawn over my favorite characters and celebrities, and also pin the occasional fashion or yummy food picture. I clicked on a Loki board I had been invited to join, and decided that looking at pins of the heart stopping man that portrayed the character would make me feel at least a little better. I began to daydream about what it would be like to meet Tom, what Loki would really be like if he were real, etc., until I drifted off to sleep.

I squirmed uncomfortably as I slept, fighting to maintain a comfortable position as my aching ear continued to rob me of any peace or comfort. Finally deciding I couldn't take it anymore, I opened my eyes, gasped, and jumped at the sight of a person towering in front of me, despite the fact that my eyes had not yet adjusted to my surroundings.

"Dear girl, you have been dreaming about me." A low, silky voice laced with gravel registered in my ears, and in an instant, I knew who it was.

Finally, my eyes began to focus, and I stammered for words as I stared at the 6'2" tall man that stood before me, scepter in hand, dressed in full leather and metal regalia, including his helmet.

"Um...um, I...um..." I knew I was probably blushing like crazy at this point.

As I continued to do a fantastic job of forming and articulating an actual sentence, he let a low rumble resonate in his chest as he began grinning. I couldn't decide if his laugh was unnerving or sexy. Maybe a little bit of both, I suppose. He continued to stare into my eyes, as if her were trying to see into my soul. I broke eye contact when the intensity of the gaze became too much, and realized I was not at all in my living room anymore, but somehow had ended up in my bedroom, tucked away under sheets and blankets. I sat straight up as I looked around, and suddenly realized I was in pajamas.

Now, I didn't sleep in sexy pajamas (mainly because I didn't own any), so knowing I was wearing some old, white t-shirt and candy cane striped flannel lounge pants put my mind at ease at least a little as I began to worry why I was in my bedroom, with Loki. However, I'm sure my disheveled former half sexy, half messy bun that I had thrown my hair into before falling asleep solidified how absolutely un-sexy I looked, so I supposed I didn't need to worry about any...other reasons for him being in my room. There was hardly enough room to stand seeing as how my room was very small, and had a queen sized bed somehow crammed into the corner. He made his way past the pile of dirty laundry I had yet to take care of, and sat on the side of my bed, right next to me. A little embarrassed at the closeness of our proximity and the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra, I pulled a few blankets that had been pooling in my lap up, so that it covered my chest.

He rested a hand on my blanket covered knee, as he asked, "But you not been writing about me. Why?" I began to get lost in the blissful state his sultry voice sent me into, despite the still throbbing pain.

"Well?" The tone in his voice implied that he was choosing to exercise patience with me, but if I didn't answer soon, that could change.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I mean, I had been busy the past few weeks leading up to this one, and this week, despite the apparent time I had to write, I had been in too much pain to even think straight.

"Um, well, I've been sick." I said in the most truthful and innocent voice I could find.

"You do not look or sound as if you have fallen ill." He said as he searched my face for any traces of a lie. I blushed a little as I tried not to read too much into that comment.

"It's not that kind of illness. I have a very painful ear infection." As if it were right on cue, a sharp, stabbing feeling shot immediately into the nerves my ear, causing me to grip it with my left hand as I moaned from the sudden shock and tears began to well in my eyes. I curled over, gripping the blankets in my lap with the other hand, as I tried my hardest to fight through the horrid burning sensation that was left.

I still had my eyes clamped shut as I felt a cool hand slide onto my forehead, very gently pushing my head up and back into the mountain of pillows behind me. The pain began to slightly subside, and I opened my eyes as I felt the sweet relief. I blinked away a few tears as I looked at the serious yet slightly concerned expression he wore. Despite the slight twisting in my stomach, I dared myself to look into his eyes only to find him concentrating on my face. In a matter of minutes the pain in my ear had faded and become nonexistent, as had the swelling that had engulfed about 2/3 of the left side of my head.

I let out a shaky whisper of a whimper at the feeling, and felt myself begin to actually smile for the first time in days. I removed my left hand from my ear slowly, as the grip I held on the blankets loosened. As soon as he had finished completely relieving me of my pain, he moved the hand that was resting on my forehead to cup my face.

"Now you don't have to worry about that." He said with a sweet smirk. He drew his face closer and closer to mine, until I felt the brush of his lips against mine. Just as he began to press our lips together, my eyes snapped open, and I was back in my living room, buried under a heap of blankets, with the glow of my computer's screensaver slideshow, and the television being the only two things providing light in the now darkened room. I hadn't even realized that it had been 2 hours already, and that soon my family would be home. I remembered it was about time to take my pain medication when I realized the pain in my ear was actually…gone.

My left hand made its way to my ear to reassure that the swelling had disappeared as well. I felt, pulled, poked, and prodded at my ear, checking to see if there was any pain, confirming that I had actually been healed. My right hand flew over my mouth as I began to replay highlights of the dream I had just had, especially the last part. I could still feel the soft but cool feeling of his lips as mine tingled with excitement. Loki had been in my room...and he kissed me. I would have no problems writing about him from this point on.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I know, it's not the best of stories, and I probably could have done more with it, but considering I don't have a Loki to actually heal the throbbing pain in my ear, this will have to do for now.

Reviews and suggestions are highly welcomed! :)


End file.
